


In The Eyes of an Innocent Bystander

by generictrashh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictrashh/pseuds/generictrashh
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter by now. But what we don't know is the story from a regular student's point of view. Someone who just wants to pass their classes.
Kudos: 1





	1. First Night at Hogwarts

Hello, diary or journal or whatever the hell I’m gonna call you.

I don’t really plan on making this a formal or organised thing so don’t expect it to be like any other teenage girl’s diary.

Anyway, today was our first time here at Hogwarts. The train ride was LONG and AWFUL. Someone bought all the candy on the candy cart. Talk about obnoxious. And to make matters worse, when we got to the school, I almost thought we were being sacrificed to a lake demon or something because this giant dude asked us to get into boats. Which was weird because I’m pretty sure the higher years rode carriages to the school. Maybe there was some sort of ritual that had to be done before we could be formally accepted as students or whatever.

Sadly, I was disappointed because it was just some fancy ride they did to give us a “special experience.” Lame. I wanted to ride the horseless carriages and go through the forest.

When we FINALLY got to the castle, some blond prick started to goad the one and only Harry Potter into joining his posse. I don’t really get why everyone thinks he’s so special. I mean, he was a friggin baby for crying out loud. I doubt he meant to kill “you know who” on purpose.

Then we all got sorted into houses. Personally, I didn’t care which house I got sorted into. So I guess the sorting hat took that into account and chucked me into Gryffindor. For blind bravery, I guess. Or maybe just plain stupidity for not caring more.

After that, we were brought to our dormitories and I ended up sharing a room with Hermione and a couple other girls whose names were too boring to be memorable. Also, Hermione was pretty annoying so it was hard to forget her no matter how hard I tried. But who knows, maybe she’ll grow on me. Like a wart.

Haha get it? Wart? We’re witches? Yeah. I’m hilarious.

Anyway, that was our first night. I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.


	2. Distractions

Good morning, notebook. It's day 2 at Hogwarts.

I’m currently writing during breakfast because, would you believe it? Breakfast is 2 hours long! I got up early to prepare for class but I shoulda checked my timetable before getting up because it clearly said breakfast was from 7:30 to 9 am. Crazy, right? Who needs to eat for that long?? At least we weren’t obligated to eat breakfast.

Anyway, there aren’t a lot of students in the great hall right now. I guess they were all smarter than me and decided to sleep in. Remind me to set my alarm for 8:30 from now on. Who needs breakfast anyway when sleep is more sacred <3

Here’s our schedule for Mondays so I don’t forget again. The only schedules that don’t change everyday are the break times.

7:30 to 9 am - Breakfast aka extra sleeping time  
9 to 11 am - Transfiguration (cool subject imo)  
11 to 11:15 am - Recess  
11:15 to 1:15 - Potions (the professor looks intimidating but i’m sure he’s nice if I don’t screw up)  
1:15 to 2 pm - Lunch  
2 to 4 pm - Flying (meh not that interested in it)  
4 to 6 pm - Homework/Study Hall (do they seriously expect us to study??)  
6 to 7 pm - Dinner (it’s good that the school likes to keep us fed)  
7 to 9 pm - Free Time (to do what? Idk. Maybe there’s a secret game room in this castle)

We have to be in our rooms by 9 pm if we don’t wanna get detention as our prefect said yesterday. Not that I intend on breaking the rules, of course. Who would even do such a thing? (Note sarcasm)

Well, it’s almost 9 am so I better head to class. Wouldn’t want to be late on our first day of transfiguration.

~

Taking a break from copying the lecture Prof McGee tasked us with to write down the current events. Harry Potter and his Weasley friend, Ron I think, just came running in late.

Hard to imagine someone being late considering how we already have a 2 hour breakfast.

Anywhozal, they came in and had no idea that Prof McGee was the cat sitting on the table and almost cost us some house points. Hermione just rolled her eyes next to me. She’s proving to be very interesting actually since she basically memorised all the books assigned to first years so I decided to sit next to her today incase we had a surprise quiz or something.

Well, I should get back to writing this lecture. Remind me to look for a charm that can make this lecture write itself.

~

I’m writing this during lunch after potions class. It was pretty uneventful except our professor decided to bully Harry Potter for whatever reason so here I am documenting it so I don’t have to interact with other people.

Anywhooo, after a quick recess that basically took up the entire time it took to get from the transfiguration classroom to the potions classroom, I and the other first years arrived to find some depressing looking dude standing at the far end of the potions classroom.

Then he, prof S I decided to call him in my mind, started to call out Harry Potter for writing down everything he was saying. Correct me if I’m wrong but I hardly call writing down the teacher’s words as “not paying attention.” *insert eye roll*

Then prof S decided to ask Harry Potter some trick questions on potions which I only knew were tricks because I skimmed through the potions book on the way to the classroom.

That was basically it but I learned to not write anything down on here during potions class unless I want prof S to call me out.

~

Okay so it’s almost the end of study hall. Took some time to talk with a few classmates and apparently, Harry Potter (gonna call him HP from now on) is the new seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Odd because as I recall from our flying lesson, he broke the rules and decided to fly off to catch a useless remembral thrown by the Draco brat. Lame. And obvious favouritism.

But enough about that dude. I’m sure he’ll fade into the background as the year goes by. It’s only the second day afterall.

Homework was a breeze so I finished it quickly. I don’t get why people don’t like potions. It’s literally just mixing in things that do specific things to make something more specific. Although the potions books did have contradictions in it so I guess that’s why. But prof S basically gave all the answers in his lecture anyway so I handed it in early.

Now I'm coughing my lungs out because Seamus was practicing how to turn water into rum and it exploded somehow.

Oh wait, hundreds of owls just entered the room so I guess it's mail time so I'll continue writing later. See ya.

Just to add, Ron’s annoying and kept asking what I was writing while I was writing this.

~

Mail was great. I got a box of regular pens from my mother and a leather-boung notebook from my sister. Being a muggle-born has its perks. I don't have to use these sucky quills that itch my nose every two minutes and I have a spare notebook incase this thing gets wet or something.

The others didn't get anything too exciting but HP read something about someone breaking into Gringotts in the paper today and how he and Hagrid went into the same vault before. Weird. But not our concern. 

After mail, study hall ended and everyone had dinner. Then we all had free time to do whatever. I noticed Hermione, HP, and Ron spent a lot of time together. They went off somewhere and I'm just sitting here writing in my notebook because I got nowhere to be.

Hold up, Neville just invited me to go with him, Seamus, and Dean to go to the library and look up potions books. Apparently, I'm the only one apart from Hermione who got the homework right. Oh well. Gtg.

~

After free time, we all headed back to our dorm rooms. Seamus almost managed to light the entire library on fire after trying to turn a book into a hand mirror. Thankfully, Professor Aurora was nearby.

It's almost past 9 and Hermione isn't back yet. Of all people, you'd think she'd avoid breaking the rules the most.

Nevermind, I hear her voice outside the door right now and I think she's yelling at HP and Ron about being killed or expelled or something. Best to avoid those three it looks like. I think I'll take my chances with Seamus' explosions for now.

Goodnight.


End file.
